Reading Twilight
by Culfindae
Summary: When Jasper finds a strange book on the front steps it leads to a very strange family bonding experience. And just who is this Bella Swan? On hiatus.
1. Preface

I know this has been quite a few times before, but I wanted to write my own version of the Cullen's reading 'Twilight'. And just for the record, I don't own 'Twilight', though I'm still petitioning S. Meyer to let me at least borrow Carlisle.

* * *

JPOV

Summer vacation was such a respite from the constant temptation of hormonal teens – at least that was Jasper's opinion. It was far better and infinitesimally more enjoyable to sit in his study and just read than to constantly resist the aroma which saturated Forks' High School. And such he was doing, finishing the last page of last unread book in the house. His beloved Alice, he thought with an adoring smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, would use the lack of new reading material as another excuse to shop. Though with the sunny weather, she was currently confined to online shopping.

Setting the finished book back onto the shelf, Jasper stood and mozzied – yes, actually mozzied. After all, despite the years and miles separating him from his mortal life, he was still a true-blue Texan. And so, he _mozzied_ down the stairs and out the front door the feel the sun on his cold – now sparkling – skin and the peace of an empty house. The others had gone hunting yesterday morning and were due back shortly, which left him and his wife. He would have tried to distract his dear Alice – after all, how often did they have the house all to themselves? Would have, if he knew for a fact that when Alice was in her shopping haze, nothing short of an asteroid shower hitting every shop on the globe could pull her away.

On second thought, she would still shop even then.

Taking a few steps onto the porch, he noticed a book lying on one of the steps. That, in itself, annoyed him. Just as Alice was obsessed about clothes, Jasper was obsessed with books. One simply did not leave a book lying about outside, especially in a climate that had more moisture concentration than a steam room. It was simply not done. Books were to be treated with care.

Stomping towards the stairs, Jasper swept the book up and examined the covering, trying to decipher whom it belonged to and who was the culprit to leave it lying outside. The front art cover consisted of a pair of pale white hands cradling a blood red apple, with the word 'Twilight' flushed with the dark background. No author was listed, no reviews. Only a date, 2005 – curious, as it was currently 2004 – and an extraction on the back:

**About three things I was absolutely positive.**

**First, Edward was a vampire.**

Jasper smirked at the coincidence and wondered if he should show Emmett, which would end up as more material to pester and tease Edward.

**Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how dominant that part might be – that thirsted for my blood.**

Well, even the Hollywood stereotype vampire was portrayed as having a bloodlust.

**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**

Ah… it was one of those teenage vampire romance novels, Jasper thought. It was odd though, to find it here on the steps of the Cullen home, as he could not see any one of them reading this particular genre. This was certainly a mystery. For a brief moment, he entertained the idea of flipping through the first few pages to get better idea of the book's content, and then promptly dismissed it. Why would he ever want to read a trashy teen novel? He was usually overwhelmed with enough teenage hormones as it was.

Book in hand, Jasper turned and headed back inside, resolved to reconnoiter the libraries to see if this genre matched any other books. If he found that the book belonged to Edward… or even – he shuddered – Emmett… there would be blackmail a plenty for which Jasper would happily reap.

Alice was waiting in the family room, a worried expression dimming her jubilant and lovely face. All plans of blackmail vanished and concern for his heart and life became priority.

"What is it, Alice?" he asked.

"Oh, Jazzy," Alice sighed, her gaze lowering the book in his hand. She reached for it and Jasper handed it over. Flipping the hard cover to the opening folds, Alice showed Jasper the text:

**When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her…**

"WHAT!!!" Jasper stood stock still as his mind tried to process the multiple facts simultaneously presented.

"It's a book from the future, Jasper," she said, her energy slowly returning. "It's a book about Edward meeting his mate."

"His mate?!"

"Her name is Isabella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter, who is – according to rumor – moving here next year."

"But she's human!"

"Edward will finally be happy, Jasper. And if he's happy, then you won't be affected by his depressing moods any longer," Alice argued.

As delightful as the prospect of the affect of a lighter, more agreeable Edward sounded, his comfort was infinitesimal compared to his darling's safety. "Do you even realize what a risk it is if a human finds out what we are? If she tells?"

"Of course, I know, Jazzy. But Bella won't say anything."

"_Bella_?"

"It's what she prefers to be called – at least I think," said Alice.

"Okay, okay. Let's say, for argument's sake, that this _Bella_ finds out and doesn't tell, what then?"

Alice pouted; a cute gesture in itself, one which Jasper was still unsuccessfully learning to resist. Her eyes glazed over for a couple seconds and returned to present. Any worry left on her face flew away on pixie wings. "We should read it as a family!"

Jasper's eyebrows knitted. "Even Edward?"

"Especially Edward. He needs to know what's in this book the most. And if we are there with him while reading it, we'll be able to stop him from doing anything rash or dramatic. Besides, what harm could come from reading a book." Didn't he hear that line in 'The Mummy'?

Alice did have a point though; if anything, Edward was prone to be a drama queen. He was sometimes worse than Rosalie. He could throw a temper tantrum worthy of an immortal child, which he sometime feared his was. He was also impatient and controlling. Jasper suddenly felt a surge of pity for this Bella Swan; if she was to be Edward's mate, she would need warehouse full of patience.

Alice's eyes glazed over once more. "Oh! Everyone will be back in five minutes. If we want Edward to sit down and read with us, we're going to have to block our thoughts."

Jasper simply nodded, knowing Edward's temper and disposition enough to know that telling or thinking of a book about his future mate would not be congenially received and decided to mentally review and critic the book he had finished not ten minutes ago. They waited, sitting on one of the chairs – well, Jasper was sitting on it. Alice was perched on Jasper's knees, her excitement begging her to release the energy in some form of movement while conscious from many previous discussions about how bouncing on Jasper's lap affected him. He may be over a hundred years old, but this old soldier was still a man. Alice went on to describe the colors and patterns she had recently bought and how well they would look on various family members while Jasper just smiled at her enthusiasm, though not really listening to the details.

It wasn't long till they heard a great booming laugh and sounds of a scuffle. It sounded as though Emmett had somehow annoyed Edward _again_ and now the two were wrestling. Great… at least Emmett was in a good mood. Perhaps Edward had released some pent up aggression and would be amiable to read with the family. At least his version of amiability.

Carlisle was first to enter, eyes glowing a molten gold, followed closely by wonderful Esme. Jasper smiled, welcoming the two. It was near to impossible to not smile and greet two such genuine, loving creatures as Carlisle and Esme.

"Jasper! Alice!" Esme greeted, "It's good to see that the house is still standing. I would have thought at least part of the walls would be missing when we came back."

Alice pouted and Jasper laughed. "No, that's Rosalie and Emmett's job. Besides, who's to say that there isn't a hole in the wall here somewhere?"

Esme's eyes narrowed in mock aggression. "There better not be."

Alice jumped from her perch and glanced out the windows. Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were visible, Emmett's arm draped around Rosalie's shoulders while he good-naturally pushed Edward with his other arm. As they entered, Alice called out, "We need to have a family meeting."

Carlisle was the first to react, concern coloring his face. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" He turned to Edward, his eyes searching.

"Both Alice and Jasper are blocking me," he said, a frustrated growl punctuated the end of the sentence.

"And for good reason, too," said Alice.

"What is it?" asked Rose, her concern was mixed with annoyance and hostility.

"Why don't we all sit down and Alice and I will explain."

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward shared apprehensive glances and complied. Emmett and Rosalie took the loveseat. Carlisle took the couch with Esme on his lap. And Edward took the winged-back chair.

Alice returned to her perch and Jasper began, "A few moments ago, Alice and I found a book on the steps outside –"

"Come on, man," interrupted Emmett. "Don't tell this is going to be another lecture about the right way to treat books."

"Emmett, why don't we let Jasper continue," scolded Esme.

Emmett ducked his head sheepishly as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"As Jazz and I were saying, we found a book from the future!" said Alice.

Edward snorted. It didn't take a mind-reader to discern Edward's thoughts and opinions on that statement. And from the incredulous expressions of Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie, they too shared his disbelief.

"What Alice is saying is that there are certain points and facts that have led us to conclude that this book is legitimate and has not happened yet," expanded Jasper.

Carlisle was ever the scientist. "Such as…"

"Such the publication date being 2005, that it alludes to indubitable events that won't happen for another six months at least, the mention of vampires, and that the town of Forks, Washington and Edward's name is specifically mentioned."

"WHAT?!" Rosalie jumped to her feet and turned towards Edward, most likely mentally accusing him of letting out their secret. With a snarl and her fists clenched, she was a vision of a goddess warrior. Jasper sent out some calming waves, trying to squelch the panic radiating not only from Rosalie, but from the rest of the Cullens.

"Impossible!" said Edward. "I would never… I have no idea…"

"Jazzy reacted the same way, Rose," said Alice.

"Calm down everyone," said Carlisle, his voice ringing through the tension. "Let's not jump to conclusions until we have all the facts. This could be an elaborate prank, or someone might truly know, but will not know until we investigate the matter. Only after we have established the facts will we discuss what we will do about the matter." He turned to Jasper and Alice. "Tell us what you know."

"Not that much, Carlisle," said Alice. "For the exception of an extraction and part of the summary, we ourselves haven't read it. But what we can tell you is that it's written from the view of Chief Swan's daughter."

"Isn't she due to arrive next year?" said Edward.

"Yes, and that's one of the reasons why we knew this was from the future."

"Hmmm… It seems to me that the most logical choice would be to read the book and decide from there," said Carlisle.

"Alice and I thought the same thing," said Jasper.

The rest of the Cullens nodded in agreement, even Rosalie, and Alice opened the book to the preface.

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die – though I'd had reason enough in the last few months – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter –**

"A vampire, perhaps?" suggested Emmett.

"No, a leprechaun," said Edward, sarcastically.

**And he looked pleasantly back at me.**

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble even.**

"And this is a human's perspective? Since when are they so selfless?" exclaimed Edward.

**That ought to count for something**

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now.**

"So maybe you should have stayed wherever you came from," hissed Rosalie.

**But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"Over my ashes," growled Edward. A surge of protectiveness flowed from him. Having known Edward's rebellious past and his propensity to defend those weaker, it was understandable for him to want to protect this young girl who could be a risk to us.

"What? Does Eddie have a crush?" snickered Emmett.

"Emmett," warned Esme.

"Don't be ridiculous, Emmett. The girl is about to be ruthlessly killed, a girl who is loving and noble. There aren't enough people like that in the world, so bite me if I want to keep those few alive!"

"That's enough, you two," said Esme. "Alice, why don't you continue."

Alice nodded and turned the page.

* * *

**Adventures in Real Life:**

After the DVD for the first Twilight book was released, I was sitting in the living room, watching the movie in a long line of movies. Nice and comfy, I was lying on the couch, bundled up in a nice blanket with a bowl of popcorn within reach. As the movie progressed to the cafeteria scene where Bella first sees the Cullens, my brother and his friend walked in to the house and became curious what movie was playing.

The living room is one level below on a split level house, so one must go passed the dining room and down a flight of stairs to reach it. The ceiling dips down between the two levels, creating a sort of a visual obstruction.

That being said, as my brother, closely followed by his friend, walked down the stairs he froze in place.

"Uh oh," my brother said.

"What is it?" said his friend.

"Back away slowly," my brother instructed, as he too started to back up.

"What?"

"It's… _Twilight_!"

"What? No!"

"Run!"

"It's the anti-Christ!"

And I sat there, laughing at their quickly retreating backs.

… **And all a true story.**


	2. First Sight, prt 1

Unfortunately my petition to borrow Carlisle was denied. Dang it! S. Meyer still owns everything! I guess I'll try and petition for Jasper.

* * *

**First Sight**

EPOV

**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down**

"Why would she do that in Forks?" asked Emmett. "Wouldn't it be wet?"

**It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix**

"Oh," said Emmett.

**The sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt – sleeveless, white eyelet lace –**

"Favorite shirt! _Favorite shirt?_!" cried Alice. "Please tell me you're joking!"

**I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.**

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers –**

"So she's seventeen," said Emmett. "Perfect for Eddie-kins!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to STOP CALLING ME EDDIE-KINS!" yelled Edward.

"Infinity plus one," said Emmett.

Edward growled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

**My dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.**

"So that's why we've never met her," said Esme.

"If this girl had decided to continue to come each summer, we would have already met her," agreed Carlisle.

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself – an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

"Then why even bother coming?!" hissed Rosalie.

"Rosalie," warned Esme.

"What caused to go to such extremes," said Edward. "I mean, if she hated it, then what forced her to go? Or who forced her?"

"Oh hush, Edward," chided Alice, keeping her thoughts in the present to keep him from listening. "You'll just have to find out." Edward wasn't known for his patience.

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I detested Forks.**

"**Bella," my mom said to me – **

"So her name is Bella," said Carlisle.

**the last of a thousand times – before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**

"So it's not her mother who's forcing her to go," said Edward.

**My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic hare-brained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probable get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…**

"Poor dear," whispered Esme, dwelling on the reversal of roles. "Did she always have to take care of her mother? When was Bella allowed to be a child?"

"Probably never," growled Edward. What type of mother, of person, forces that type of responsibility on a child?

"What's the deal, Ed," said Emmett. "You crushing on a human?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "As if!" he snorted. He didn't need to tell them that he was impress with this Bella's grasp of responsibility. He may be out of the loop where teenagers were concerned, but he didn't think those worries that Bella expressed were normal for a stereotypical teenager. Weren't teenagers regulated to taking out the trash or yard work?

"**I **_**want**_** to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

"**Tell Charlie I said hi."**

"**I will."**

"**I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want – I'll come right back as soon as you need me."**

**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

"**Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

**It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down the Forks.**

"Unless you're a Cullen," snickered Emmett. "Then it only takes ten minutes"

**Flying doesn't bother me, the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was little worried about.**

"Why would that be," said Esme. _'Is she afraid of him?'_ she thought, not noticing how Edward's fists clenched even tighter.

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence.**

"Why wouldn't he?" said Esme. "He's her father. Of course he would be pleased."

**He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision –**

"So are we," said Edward.

**like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen – just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

"At least she isn't acting like a drama queen and thinking that the world is out to get her," remarked Edward.

"Yeah," said Emmett, "Unlike some other people." He gazed pointedly at Edward.

Edward growled.

"Boys," warned Esme.

Emmett and Edward just shrugged and offered apologies to Esme.

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

"Amen," chorused the Cullen 'children'.

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

Carlisle frowned at the term stumbling. "Maybe the plane ride temporarily disorientates her equilibrium." '_It wouldn't be unheard of. A dramatic change in pressure, not to mention the fact that the girl had been stationary for some time could increase a chance of a multitude of potential problems which would cause dizziness, light-headedness, numbness in the legs, etc.'_

"**It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"**

"**Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.**

"That's right," said Esme. _'Not only is that disrespectful, it might hurt the poor man's feelings. Honestly, how would any parent feel if they not only barely saw their child, but also their child called them by their given name – like a stranger. Like they were a failure as a parent.'_

**I only had a few bag. **

"What?!" cried Alice.

**Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

"Now this really is a tragedy!" moaned Alice, covering her face with her hands. She immediately perked up as an idea came. "I know! I'll take her shopping."

Rosalie snorted. "Shopping? With a human?" she said with disgust.

"It's for a greater good, Rosalie," said Alice.

"A 'greater good'," Rosalie said with disbelief.

"Yes," she snapped back. "The greater good of fashion!"

"**I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

"Cheap?!" It was now Rosalie's turn to screech.

"I don't know… something about the way he said that…" mused Jasper.

"**What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for **_**you**_**" as opposed to just "good car."**

"Attentive," remarked Carlisle.

"**Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

"Eww," said Rosalie.

"**Where did you find it?"**

"**Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"**

The more hostile half of the Cullens growled.

**La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**

"**No."**

"**He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

"Lucky," muttered Edward.

"**He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

"**What year is it?"**

"So maybe she's not completely an idiotic human," muttered Rosalie, which only caused Edward to growl again.

**I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

"**Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine – it's only a few years old, really."**

"That didn't answer the question," said Rosalie.

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me to believe I would give up so easily. "When did he buy it?"**

"**He bought it in 1984, I think."**

"Once again – eww," said Rosalie.

"**Did he buy it new?"**

"Please say yes," said Rosalie.

"**Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties – or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

"Ugh! Even worse!" Rosalie's face scrunched into disgust. _'I can't believe I actually pity her,'_ she thought.

"**Ch – Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong –**

"And I wouldn't want to."

**and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

"**Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

"You got that right," sneered Rosalie, thinking how the newer engines were far superior, compared to the sluggish ones of made half a century ago.

_**The thing**_**, I thought to myself… it had possibilities – **

"Huh?"

**as a nickname, at the very least.**

"**How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

"**Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift."**

"Ohhhh. That is just so sweet," said Esme.

**Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

**Wow. Free.**

"**You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

"**I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expression his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

"**That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me.**

"Wow," murmured Edward. "A selfless human being."

**And I never looked a free truck in the mouth – or engine.**

Emmett busted up laughing. When the others didn't join him, he looked around. "What? It was funny." Seeing as no one was going to agree, he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"**Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet –**

"D'uh," said Emmett.

**and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

**It was beautiful, of course. I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

**It was too green - an alien planet.**

Emmett once again started laughing. "Alien planet," he chortled, and then proceeded to make 1950's stereotypical alien noises. "In the far reaches of the Washington galaxy, we see the Cullen aliens and their massive teeth of death!"

"Shut up, Emmett," said more than one Cullen, and Rosalie proceeded to smack the back of Emmett's head.

"Ow!"

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had – the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new – well, new to me – truck. It was a faded red color, with a big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab.**

"I can't believe I feel pity for that girl," said Rosalie. "What an ugly truck!"

**To my intense surprise, I loved it.**

"What!" shouted Rosalie. "Is she insane? Or just an idiot?"

"Shut up, Rosalie," snarled Edward.

"Gees, man. Defensive much?" said Emmett.

**I didn't know if it would run –**

"I'd doubt that, too," said Rosalie.

**but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged – the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

"Maybe we can see how it'll hold up against a Volvo," Emmett snickered.

"No!" shouted Edward.

"**Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**

"That would be awkward, not to mention embarrassing," said Jasper, empathizing (no pun intended) with the teen.

"**I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**

**It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs.**

"That's it!" said Alice. "I am taking her shopping even if it kills me!"

Jasper's arm around Alice's waist tightened. "Alice, please don't _ever_ say anything like that," rebuked Jasper.

**I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window – these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a second-hand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

Edward could easily visualize Chief Swan rocking back and forth in a rocking chair, with a pink bundle in his arms. Briefly, the image changed to a young woman rocking her own child.

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the windows at the sheeting rain – **

"Remind you of anyone?" Emmett asked, again gazing pointedly at Edward.

**and let a few tears escape.**

"Poor dear," whispered Esme.

**I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**

**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven – now fifty-eight – students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together – their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

"Welcome to the club!" boomed Emmett.

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond – a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps – all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.**

**Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine.**

"She could fit in with us," joked Emmett.

**I had always been slender, but soft somehow – **

_'Soft…'_ Edward purred, before stopping that thought in its track.

**Obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself – and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**

Emmett guffawed as he shook his head. "Can't wait to see her in action!" With that, he threw his head back and let the amusement roll over him and continued to laugh for another fifty-seven seconds, until Jasper finally forced him to calm down.

**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty – it was very clear, almost translucent-looking – but it all depended on color. I had no color here.**

"Dude, she _could_ seriously fit in with us!"

**Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?**

"Oh," Esme whimpered, her thoughts filled with pity and love for this human child who apparently was forced to grow up too soon and alone among her peers. Even though they tried to stay to themselves to keep the secret, it could not stop sweet Esme from loving.

**I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to that anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain.**

"Nah. If anyone has a glitch, it's these two freaks," Emmett jibbed.

Both Edward and Jasper let out a warning growl, while Alice pouted.

"Don't call my wife a freak, moron," snarled Jasper.

"That's enough," said Carlisle, ever the peacekeeper. _'She said that she saw things differently from others? I wonder why that is? Is it a dormant power? Or is her neuro pathways wired differently? Or is it that she's just more observant? I pray it isn't the last one.'_

Edward shrugged, not used to having to wait for answers. He was so accustomed to picking the answers out of people's heads and simply waiting for them was trying.

**But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.**

* * *

**Adventures in Real Life:**

My niece was at that age when toddlers can start trying solid foods. She may not have much hair, but that girl already had a full set of choppers at an early age. As hard as it was to get her to forego the yogurt, we finally had success with apples. And she loved them, loved sinking her teeth into the fruit's meat. Whenever she saw an apple slice, she would scurry as fast as her cubby legs could go towards the food. One day, while myself, my sister, and my mother were watching a princess movie with my niece, I was hungry and decided to get myself a snack – an apple. As I cut a slice, my niece waddled toward me and gazed longingly at the red apple. I must say that I love that girl to the point of spoiling her, and so I stretched out the hand holding the apple slice. My niece took a few steps, grabbed the apple instead, and left me with the slice. I sat there, mouth a gapped and eyes blinking as she went back to watch the movie.


End file.
